Talvez
by Winteer
Summary: é uma história que surgiu do nada.


U.A

Tudo seria mais fácil se eu não fosse tão lenta e ansiosa, sempre consigo estragar tudo por causa disso.

Meu nome é Gina e eu sou a pessoa mais idiota que você possa imaginar. Sim, eu consegui estragar a ultima chance que eu tinha de beijá-lo. Mas acredite ou não, tive a maior surpresa da minha vida.

Tudo aconteceu em uma festa que estava rolando aqui em casa. Estava tocando uma música lenta para os casais presentes, mas ele não teve coragem de me chamar para dançar e a lenta aqui também não, então fui sentar na cadeira mais próxima e fiquei olhando os casais dançando. Como eu queria estar lá com ele. Fiquei observando-o durante a música inteira e não percebi que ele tinha saído do lugar.

- Mia, preciso ir embora. Já deu minha hora. Aquela voz grossa me fez sair dos meus devaneios.

O olhei sem entender, mas sem mostrar minha surpresa.

- aaa... tudo bem. Eu te levo até a porta. IDIOTA! Por que eu disse isso? Eu deveria ter falado 'não, espere, eu quero te pedir uma coisa.', mas NÃO, eu tinha que fuder com tudo.

Assim, me corroendo por dentro eu o levei até a porta, ele me deu um beijo na bochecha em forma de despedida e eu pude sentir o seu perfume, que perfume.

Danny se virou e foi embora, me deixando com um sorriso bobo e idiota. Fechei a porta e comecei a me xingar.

- idiota, trouxa, lenta, retardada. Como eu consigo fazer isso? Por que eu não o agarrei quando tive oportunidade?

Minha noite acabou, não tive mais clima pra nada. Claro que todos perceberam, mas não perguntaram nada.

Eram 2 horas da madrugada quando todos foram embora e só ficou minha amiga Eliza.

- Então Mia, quando você e o Danny vão desenrolar essa história ? Já ta ficando um pé-no-saco. Disse 'sutilmente'.

- Sinceramente ? eu sou lenta e ele também, não penso que daria certo. Respondi chateada.

- Só não vai dar certo se você não quiser, porque eu fiquei sabendo que eles gosta de você a mais tempo do que imagina. Riu.

- Não acho. Se fosse assim, ele já teria falando comigo bem antes do 2° ano. Devolvi

- Certo. Pense o que quiser Mia. Eu vou dormir e você deveria fazer o mesmo.

Eliza já se encaminhava para o quarto quando decidi segui-la e fazer o que tinha me dito.

Deitei em minha cama, mas não consegui dormir. Fiquei pensando nele e isso se seguiu por horas até finalmente pegar no sono.

Abri meus olhos sonolentamente e vi um par de olhos claros me observando.

- Você parece um anjo dormindo, sabia. Disse.

Espera.

Eu conhecia aquela voz. Danny ?

- Como você entrou aqui ? Perguntei tranquilamente.

- Você deixou a porta aberta. Eu tive que voltar porque tinha esquecido meus cd's, mas acabei me distraindo vendo você dormir. Sorriu.

Esse sorriso, era a única coisa que precisava para me amolecer inteira.

- Eu já te disse que amo o seu sorriso e como você me olha quando sorri? Falei enquanto delicadamente passava minha mão em seu rosto fazendo-a viajar até o canto de sua boca.

Ele sorriu e começou a aproximar seu rosto do meu, fazendo com que a distancia ficasse nula entre nossos lábios, fazendo-os se encostarem e começar um beijo.

O beijo começou lento e sutil, mas depois ficou profundo e apaixonante.

Danny colocou sua mão em minha nuca, me segurando de uma maneira como se desejasse isso a anos.

Me levantei e sentei em seu colo aprofundando o beijo, pois eu desejava isso. Nós dois desejávamos.

Danny percorria toda a extensão de minhas costas, acariciando-a delicadamente. Passando a mão pela minha coxa, me deitou sutilmente na casa sem desgrudar seus lábios dos meus.

Com um movimento rápido, eu vi a regata do meu pijama sendo jogada no chão, deixando meus seios a mostra, eu nada burra, tratei de tirar sua camisa, deixando sua barriga definida descoberta.

Nossos corpos clamavam por mais, mesmo estando tão próximos um do outro. Mas havia uma distancia que não deveria existir.

Em pouco tempo, não soube como o resto de nossas roupas foram parar no chão.

Danny começou a fazer caricias por todo meu corpo, beijando minha barriga e descendo até minha coxa, me fazendo soltar leves gemidos de prazer, ele percebendo beijara a parte interna da minha coxa, apertando, lambendo e deixando marcas, que me lembraria de manhã. Meus gemidos fracos cessaram quando voltou a beijar minha boca. Se posicionando perfeitamente, ele colocou cada perna minha de um cada lado do seu corpo.

Sussurrando no meu ouvido. – Está pronta?

Eu estremeci. – Estou.

O garoto apoiou-se nos cotovelos, olhou nos meus olhos e sorriu. Foi inevitável, eu sorri de volta. No instante seguinte Danny estava dentro de mim, ele fazia movimentos lentos e ia aumentando o ritmo e cessava novamente. A sensação, o prazer que isso me proporcionava era inexplicável.

Ficamos um bom tempo assim até que eu senti que ele não agüentava mais e ia chegar ao seu extremo e eu também. Juntos alcançamos a mesma sintonia, que apenas ele e eu sabíamos.

Seu corpo desabou sobre mim, mas eu não me importava, éramos um.

Ele se deitou do meu lado e ficou me olhando.

- O que foi ? perguntei sorrindo.

Tirando uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto disse. – Eu te amo.

Eu fiquei estática, ele realmente disse ? eu ouvi direito ?

- Você não vai dizer nada, Mia ? olhou surpreso.

Eu apenas o beijei, sentindo seu corpo colado ao meu.

- Eu também te amo. Disse por fim.

Assim adormecemos.

Talvez ser tímida e lenta não seja tão ruim assim. O que você menos espera pode se tornar realidade.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

Espero que gostem (:


End file.
